1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to micro-electromechanical systems (MEMs) devices and in particular to reduction of stiction within MEMs devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) devices find applications in a variety of fields, such as communications, sensing, optics, micro-fluidics, and measurements of material properties. In the field of communications, variable MEMS capacitors are used in tunable RF filter circuits. The MEMS capacitors offer several advantages over solid state semiconductor-based switched capacitor banks and varactor diodes, including a higher on/off capacitance ratio and a higher Quality (Q) factor. In addition, MEMS devices offer greater linearity compared to their solid state counterparts, which reduces intermodulation products when used in Radio Frequency (RF) applications.
Many of these MEMS devices comprise a beam or microstructure suspended above a substrate by one or more supports. In a variable MEMS capacitor, for example, the beam may be suspended above a bottom electrode on the substrate to form a capacitor with the beam acting as the top electrode. The capacitance of the variable MEMS capacitor is varied by establishing an electrostatic force between the beam and the bottom electrode. The electrostatic force bends the beam relative to the bottom electrode, thereby changing the gap between the beam and the bottom electrode and, therefore, the capacitance of the MEMS capacitor.
A problem in MEMS devices is permanent adhesion of the beam or microstructure to the underlying substrate. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as “stiction”. Stiction typically occurs when a beam or other microstructure is brought into intimate contact with the substrate. Once in contact, adhesion forces, e.g., Van der Waals force and/or hydrogen bonding, on the surface of the substrate exceed the elastic restoring force of the beam. As a result, the beam remains stuck to the substrate, rendering the MEMS device unusable.